Encompassing Moments
by Cee-face
Summary: a series of 50 sentences prompts. England/China. vary in rating and genre all across the board, so the M rating is for safety and is not for the majority of the sentences.
1. Alpha set, England side

_01 - Comfort_

He was cautious about the scar whenever he rubbed China's back, until one night a mumble interrupted him: "You can touch it, aru."

_02 - Kiss_

If China really wanted a kiss done his way, he'd have to initiate it, because as far as England was concerned, he was the one risking his neck, so he should get to call the shots.

_03 - Soft_

"I'm only hugging you because you're warm, aru," China insisted in a sleepy haze.

_04 - Pain_

"You know it actually hurts when you hit with that wok, don't you?"

_05 - Potatoes_

These were going to be the most delicious potatoes ever baked, and China would finally admit that his cooking was _not_ terrible.

_06 - Rain_

"So this is why you're so gloomy all the time, aru; with this weather, I would be too!"

_07 - Chocolate_

"I am _not_ letting you lick chocolate off of me, aru."

_08 - Happiness_

He was never happier than he was when China stopped with the insults and the glares long enough to just sit and have tea in England's embrace.

_09 - Telephone_

"So, England, I totally heard from Japan that Greece mentioned something that Hungary told him about a thing Poland said that Lithuania saw you and China doing, and- why are you looking at me like that?" America queried to England's very interesting facial expression.

_10 - Ears_

When they went to bed and England laid his ear against China's chest, the other nation's slowing heartbeat was his quickest way to the sanctuary of sleep.

_11 - Name_

It sounded like an ego trip, asking China to say his name when they were between the sheets, but it wasn't, honestly; that was the only time he could get away with asking, and it seemed to be the only time China was actually willing to do it.

_12 - Sensual_

England was starting to think China was perfectly aware of how eye-catching he was when he did the simplest things, like stretching up or crossing his legs.

_13 - Death_

Honestly, his tombstone was going to end up reading "The wondrous nation of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland: struck down by a wok-wielding Hello Kitty lover and thoroughly whipped by the same".

_14 - Sex_

He swore China wore shirts with a zillion frogs on purpose, just for the purpose of embarrassing England when he tried to undo them.

_15 - Touch_

China, with his terribly old-fashioned ways, complained sometimes about the already sparse physical contact in their relationship, but sometimes England had to reach past the barriers, just to make sure he was really there.

_16 - Weakness_

There was something about the look that China got in his eye when Hong Kong was brought up that made England try to avoid talking about it.

_17 - Tears_

He learned not to mention Japan around China after a while.

_18 - Speed_

The time always went too fast when he spent it with the older nation.

_19 - Wind_

England had to hold back a laugh at the deep frown cut into China's face as his long hair whipped wildly into his vision, and he had to quip, "Come now, China; it's just a little wind."

_20 - Freedom_

He missed the days when he could sail to China whenever he damn well pleased.

_21 - Life_

He'd lived centuries trying to get China's attention, and now that he had it, hopefully it would last him millennia.

_22 - Jealousy_

England pretended he didn't feel a bit of the green-eyed monster whenever Korea managed to get his hands on China.

_23 - Hands_

China's hands were a marvel in his own and a foggy reflection of the ancient himself; soft as velvet with immaculate nails on the top, yet rough with warrior's calluses from palm to tip when you turned them over to look at the bottoms.

_24 - Taste_

"You just wouldn't know good food if it bit you in the arse," sniffed England indignantly.

_25 - Devotion_

Would China maybe treat him differently if he mustered the courage to say he'd run through a minefield without a second thought if China was on the other side?

_26 - Forever_

As China stared up into the billowing Union Jack, he remarked, "Blue symbolizes immortality, aru; did you know that when you came up with your flag?"

_27 - Blood_

It sickens him to know that he once had (still has) China's blood on his hands.

_28 - Sickness_

China sighed as he rubbed a hand along England's shuddering back, stating, "I told you not to drink so much, aru," even as the island had to heave into the toilet bowl again.

_29 - Melody_

"I still don't see why I have to dance the girl part, aru!"

_30 - Star_

England smiled as he pointed upwards to indicate one of the many twinkling lights dotting the sky, and explained, "That's the North Star."

_31 - Home_

The days of silence after they fought brought with them a sense of homesickness- even when England was safe in his house in London.

_32 - Confusion_

He wasn't _quite_ sure how he ended up on a roof in Shanghai with no pants on and a torn paper lantern stuck on his head, but he was willing to bet there was a good chance China had a video of it.

_33 - Fear_

England had never told the older nation of the fear he harbored that some day China would just up and leave, but considering that he hadn't done so yet, maybe he already knew.

_34 - Lightning/Thunder_

With the rain clattering relentlessly in the background and China under his arm, England casually remarked, "You can estimate how far away the storm is if you count the seconds between the lightning and the thunder."

_35 - Bonds_

There was no ring in the world that could properly convey what he had with China.

_36 - Market_

He looked at China's smiling face and outstretched hand with incredulity as the other country repeated, "Thirty euros for fermented crab, aru," and indicated the samples on his tray- since when was he a vendor in the London Chinatown, anyways?

_37 - Technology_

He still had trouble getting the hang of them sometimes, and sometimes China blatantly ignored his voicemails, but damned if cell phones weren't still one of the best inventions he'd seen in the last few centuries.

_38 - Gift_

Honestly, sometimes China was so catty, acting like his presence was supposed to be some amazing gift to England- he'd be a little more upset about it if that wasn't how it actually was.

_39 - Smile_

China had no idea just how much he made England smile.

_40 - Innocence_

England looks into China's age-old eyes and wonders, sometimes: did he ever have the wide-eyed innocence of a new nation?

_41 - Completion_

He signed the treaty, and it was done- Hong Kong was his.

_42 - Clouds_

He'd never found himself bothered by his weather before until China made a passing remark about preferring sunny days.

_43 - Sky_

When England remembered that somewhere, China was staring up at the same sky, the world felt a lot smaller.

_44 - Heaven_

"...I love you too, Opium."

_45 - Hell_

He tried not to think about the words China said to him when he stated what the Treaty of Nanking entailed.

_46 - Sun_

With the sun on his face and his favorite Eastern country dozing in his lap, England felt pretty good about life.

_47 - Moon_

"You can't see the man in the moon?"

_48 - Waves_

Oh, the golden days of owning the seas and stealing jade ornaments just to piss off China.

_49 - Hair_

Though it made him look painfully feminine, England never thought for a second about asking China to cut his hair.

_50 - Supernova_

Every touch felt like electricity and every kiss like a supernova when it was coming from China.


	2. Alpha set, China side

**WARNING:** prompt 24, Taste, implies noncon. if this offends you or is a trigger, please just skip that one.

* * *

_01 - Comfort_

As England lay crying in his arms, smelling of alcohol and wailing about America, China remained sympathetically silent; if there was one thing about England that he wouldn't mock, it was this, because he knew all too well how it felt.

_02 - Kiss_

"_Ai-ya,_ we're not even married!" complained China as soon as his lips were unoccupied, to a very cheeky look from the former empire.

_03 - Soft_

He loved and hated when England looked at him like that.

_04 - Pain_

Theirs was a relationship filled with pain, and unfortunately China couldn't tell sometimes if it was of the masochistic variety or not (or even if such would be a comfort, of all things).

_05 - Potatoes_

China wasn't sure how England managed to burn _potatoes,_ of all things, but still, it would be a sad waste of food if he didn't eat them.

_06 - Rain_

"Wh- I am most certainly _not_ gloomy, you would have a lot of rain too if you were an island!"

_07 - Chocolate_

Just because he happened to like chocolate every now and then didn't mean he had a sweet tooth, and it definitely didn't mean that stupid Opium needed to get him a box of fancy candies for whatever Western holiday he was going on about.

_08 - Happiness_

It was a general rule of thumb that the louder China denied something, the happier he was that England said or did it.

_09 - Telephone_

He always let it ring three or four times before he picked up, just to make England sweat.

_10 - Ears_

China wondered if England knew that he turned red all the way to his ears when he blushed.

_11 - Name_

England looked at him in confusion, and China just smiled; "_Yīng guó_," he repeated.

_12 - Sensual_

"You're always overeager," murmured China against the skin of the quivering nation beneath him, "so I'm going to teach you why patience is a virtue, aru."

_13 - Death_

"Don't die, aru," China mumbled into England's shirt, "with all your bad karma, who knows where you'll end up-" _and then I might never see you again,_ he finished silently.

_14 - Sex_

It never, ever ended well when England brought out the handcuffs.

_15 - Touch_

China's only response to England's wandering hands was to swat him with the metal ladle and remark, "You're never going to learn how to cook if you're holding me instead of the utensils, aru."

_16 - Weakness_

Stubbornness, pride, dignity- he didn't care what it was called, he refused to show weakness in front of England.

_17 - Tears_

China preferred to keep England away from the liquor; it was too much to take when America inevitably came up.

_18 - Speed_

He laughed as he fled full-speed across the snow-covered yard from an irate and equally snow-covered England.

_19 - Wind_

As England struggled to turn the umbrella back the right way against the ferocious rain and gusts, China chuckled; "Come now, it's just a little wind, aru."

_20 - Freedom_

He was chained to his government, his people, and this earth- and when England came around, he soon found himself chained to that, as well.

_21 - Life_

"Even- even if I could-" sputtered China, blushing, "w-why do you assume I'd even want to have your children, ahen?"

_22 - Jealousy_

So nowadays they were calling it a 'special relationship', were they?

_23 - Hands_

"Honestly, I should just tie you up if it'll make you keep your hands to yourself, ahen!" exclaimed China with a huffy fold of his arms.

_24 - Taste_

In China's broken state, all he could do was spit out the evidence of England's atrocities and comment scathingly, "Tastes better than your food, ahen."

_25 - Devotion_

He was the only one allowed to mess with the opium bastard, as far as he was concerned; he was completely off-limits to anyone else.

_26 - Forever_

He had lived a long time and met many people, but China sometimes had to reach to remember what life was like without England.

_27 - Blood_

"Blood is a symbol of life, aru- not death."

_28 - Sickness_

He had to have some kind of illness to be letting that opium bastard kiss him like this.

_29 - Melody_

England always seemed to have some sort of quiet classical music playing in his home.

_30 - Star_

China turned his head to peek at England laying besides him before returning his gaze to the North Star and replying, "That's where the Celestial Emperor lives, aru."

_31 - Home_

It felt so empty in his house with England and Hong Kong gone.

_32 - Confusion_

"Your slang is so weird, aru," China quipped in bemusement.

_33 - Fear_

China was horrified when England brought him a gift of four white chrysanthemums, and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel better about the fact that England didn't seem to know what he'd done wrong.

_34 - Lightning/Thunder_

When the lightning flashed, China was able to count to four before the thunder sounded; the storm wasn't that close, but he found himself shifting nervously closer to England anyways.

_35 - Bonds_

If he tried, really tried, he could see those mythical red strings of fate, and it unnerved him to know that his stretched far out of East Asia with no end in sight.

_36 - Market_

England's stores could be charming, he supposed.

_37 - Technology_

"If I didn't mass produce everything, who knows where the world would be right now, aru?"

_38 - Gift_

When his birthday came around and America was thoroughly sick of hearing about British things, England approached China to deliver a pointed, "So, that tying up thing you mentioned the other day- was that a threat, or a promise?"

_39 - Smile_

He liked it when England genuinely smiled- not that he could look for very long without being caught and teased for blushing.

_40 - Innocence_

Oh, England claimed he was a gentleman, yes, but China had some first-hand accounts that indicated he was the exact opposite.

_41 - Completion_

"We're finished, ahen- I don't ever want to see your face again."

_42 - Clouds_

He'd finally come to understand the meaning of that odd English phrase, "walking on Cloud Nine".

_43 - Sky_

He knew, somewhere far, far, below the plane, was London, and London meant seeing England.

_44 - Heaven_

Having England and Hong Kong with him made him feel like he had a family again- and that was the best feeling in the world.

_45 - Hell_

"I'll be taking Hong Kong."

_46 - Sun_

England groaned in pain at the excess pressure being used to rub the aloe onto his back, leading to an exasperated, "_Ai-ya,_ this is what you get for not wearing sunscreen, aru!"

_47 - Moon_

"Wh- a man in the- how come no one sees the rabbit pounding medicine, aru?"

_48 - Waves_

He remembers waiting on the coastline for the sea to bring the ship that carried England to him.

_49 - Hair_

"Hah, I think you have a gray hair, aru," remarked China playfully, to an immediate "I do not!" from his companion.

_50 - Supernova_

When they were together, there were supernovas that would kill for their explosive power; they slapped and hugged, argued and endeared, kicked and screamed and then kissed and made up- they hated and they loved, and there was nothing that could get in their way.

* * *

**Notes:** -four white chrysanthemums: four is an unlucky number in China and white chrysanthemums are a flower used at funerals, so it is improper to give them as a gift to someone.  
-frogs: the fasteners on a Chinese shirt or dress.  
-North Star: traditional Chinese belief held that the North Star was the home of the Celestial Emperor and the area surrounding it was where his family lived.

**A/N:** so these sentences pretty much span across the board in genre and rating, so this probably sounds a lot worse than it is, i think (i hope). i apologize terribly for the "Taste" prompt on China's side. what i actually wanted to use was something like "there are parts of your anatomy that taste better than your food", but as you can see i had a lot of trouble finding any slightly plausible situation where that would be IC for China to say, so. ): I ENDED UP WITH THE TERRIBLE THING I GOT. and obviously i like some of these more than others and you probably will too, but hey, it is the nature of things when a prompt does not speak to you. some of the ones in China's are direct continuations/references to previous prompts, especially on the England side, so keep an eye out! hope you enjoy!


End file.
